Limited Collectors' Edition (comics)
|artists = |pencillers = |inkers = |letterers = |colorists = |editors = |creative_team_month = |creative_team_year = |creators = |subcat = |sort = Limited Collectors' Edition |addpubcat1 = }} Limited Collectors' Edition is an American comic book series published by DC Comics from 1972 to 1978. It usually featured reprints of previously published stories but a few issues contained new material. The series was published in an oversized 10" x 14" tabloid (or "treasury") format. Publication history Limited Collectors' Edition was launched with a collection of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer stories which went on sale October 24, 1972. DC Comics vice president Sol Harrison had suggested the format stating that "We could create a tabloid size comic that would stand out on the newsstand." Limited Collectors' Edition shared its numbering with two other treasury format series, Famous First Edition''Wells in ''Back Issue p. 2: "Running parallel to Limited Collectors' Edition was another trailblazing tabloid...Famous First Edition provided exact replicas of key Golden Age DC issues." and All-New Collectors' Edition.Wells in Back Issue p. 6: "The series was renamed All-New Collectors' Edition with issue #C-53's Rudolph volume and shifted toward newly commissioned adventures." The final issues of the latter two series were tie-ins to the release of Superman: The Movie. DC later published treasuries as part of DC Special Series in 1981 and as a number of one-shots from 1999 to 2003 primarily produced by Paul Dini and Alex Ross. The issues Several planned features for Limited Collectors' Edition were never published. These include several projects by writer/artist Sheldon Mayer. Mayer had been working on an adaptation of The Wizard of Oz but DC's then-Publisher Carmine Infantino canceled the project upon learning of a similar adaptation by Marvel Comics. The two companies published the project jointly and the adaptation was crafted by Marvel's Roy Thomas and John Buscema instead. Mayer also worked on a followup to The Bible issue of Limited Collectors' Edition titled "The Story of Jesus" as well as "Rudolph's Easter Parade" an Easter-themed Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer issue. Neither project was published. "The Legend of King Arthur" by writer Gerry Conway and artist Nestor Redondo was a four issue storyline which was advertised as "Coming Soon" in DC comic books dated September 1975 but the series was never published. A second volume of "The Best of DC" would have included stories reprinted from The Brave and the Bold #42; All-Star Western #11; Superman #247; and Green Lantern #75 but was canceled as part of the DC Implosion.Wells in Back Issue p. 5 Famous First Edition All-New Collectors' Edition Three features originally intended for All-New Collectors' Edition were published elsewhere due to the title's cancellation as part of the DC Implosion. "Superman's Life Story" by Martin Pasko and Curt Swan was published in Action Comics #500 (October 1979). The planned 1978 Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer tabloid's material appeared in The Best of DC #4 (March–April 1980).[http://www.comics.org/issue/34179/ The Best of DC #4] at the Grand Comics Database A Justice League story by Gerry Conway and Rich Buckler saw print in Justice League of America #210-212 (January 1983-March 1983).[http://www.comics.org/issue/37025/ Justice League of America #210] at the Grand Comics Database Wells in Back Issue p. 6 DC Special Series Other DC treasuries * The Amazing World of Superman, Metropolis Edition (1973) Reprints stories from Action Comics #210; Superman #170; and Superboy #153, 161, and 169. New story by writer E. Nelson Bridwell and artists Carmine Infantino, Curt Swan, and Murphy Anderson.[http://www.comics.org/issue/71506/ The Amazing World of Superman, Metropolis Edition] at the Grand Comics Database * MGM's Marvelous Wizard of Oz (1975) The first joint publishing venture between Marvel Comics and DC Comics.McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 165: "The Yellow Brick Road from Munchkin Land to the Emerald City was also wide enough to accommodate DC and Marvel as they produced their first-ever joint publication...Roy Thomas scripted a faithful, seventy-two page adaptation of Dorothy Gale's adventure, while John Buscema's artwork depicted the landscape of Oz in lavish detail." Comics adaptation of the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer film by Roy Thomas, John Buscema, and Tony DeZuniga. [http://www.comics.org/issue/29370/ MGM's Marvelous Wizard of Oz #1] at the Grand Comics Database * Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man (January 1976) The first cross-over between DC and Marvel characters. Written by Gerry Conway and drawn by Ross Andru and Dick Giordano. McAvennie "1970s" in Dolan, p. 170: "The tale was written by Gerry Conway and drawn by Ross Andru, both among the few that time to ever have worked on both Superman and Spider-Man...The result was a defining moment in Bronze Age comics."[http://www.comics.org/issue/30562/ Superman vs. The Amazing Spider-Man] at the Grand Comics Database * Superman: Peace on Earth (January 1999) One-shot by writer Paul Dini and artist Alex Ross. Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 286: "Alex Ross teamed up with writer Paul Dini...to tell a powerful story of the Man of Steel. In this beautiful sixty-four-page oversized one-shot...Superman fought a battle even he couldn't truly win: the war on poverty and hunger."[http://www.comics.org/issue/94251/ Superman: Peace on Earth] at the Grand Comics Database * Superman / Fantastic Four (April 1999) Intercompany crossover by writer/penciler Dan Jurgens and inker Art Thibert.[http://www.comics.org/issue/297734/ Superman / Fantastic Four] at the Grand Comics Database * Batman: War on Crime (November 1999) One-shot by writer Paul Dini and artist Alex Ross.Manning "1990s" in Dolan, p. 289: "The second in the oversized prestige-format tabloid collaborations between writer Paul Dini and painter Alex Ross, Batman: War on Crime was just as successful as its predecessor, and just as beautiful."[http://www.comics.org/issue/235009/ Batman: War on Crime] at the Grand Comics Database * JLA: Heaven's Ladder (October 2000) One-shot by writer Mark Waid and artists Bryan Hitch and Paul Neary.Cowsill, Alan "2000s" in Dolan, p. 297: "Artist Bryan Hitch made full use of the book's extra-large format...Written by Mark Waid, Heaven's Ladder dealt with religion and the afterlife."[http://www.comics.org/issue/65369/ JLA: Heaven's Ladder] at the Grand Comics Database * Shazam! Power of Hope (November 2000) One-shot by writer Paul Dini and artist Alex Ross.[http://www.comics.org/issue/235010/ Shazam! Power of Hope] at the Grand Comics Database * Wonder Woman: Spirit of Truth (November 2001) One-shot by writer Paul Dini and artist Alex Ross.[http://www.comics.org/issue/235008/ Wonder Woman: Spirit of Truth] at the Grand Comics Database * JLA: Secret Origins (November 2002) One-shot by writer Paul Dini and artist Alex Ross.[http://www.comics.org/issue/297735/ JLA: Secret Origins] at the Grand Comics Database * JLA: Liberty and Justice (November 2003) One-shot by writer Paul Dini and artist Alex Ross.[http://www.comics.org/issue/235011/ JLA: Liberty and Justice] at the Grand Comics Database Collected editions * The Bible collects Limited Collectors' Edition #C-36, 72 pages, May 2012, ISBN 1401234259 * Adventures of Superman: José Luis García-López includes All-New Collectors' Edition #C-54, 360 pages, April 2013, ISBN 978-1401238568 * Superman vs. Muhammad Ali collects All-New Collectors' Edition #C-56, 80 pages, November 2010, ISBN 9781401228729 (treasury size); ISBN 9781401228415 (comic book size) * Superman vs. Shazam! includes All-New Collectors' Edition #C-58, 192 pages, March 2013, ISBN 978-1401238216 * The World's Greatest Super-Heroes collects Superman: Peace on Earth, Batman: War on Crime, Shazam!: Power of Hope, Wonder Woman: Spirit of Truth, JLA: Secret Origins, and JLA: Liberty and Justice, 396 pages, July 2005, ISBN 1401202543 See also * Marvel Treasury Edition - a similar series published by Marvel Comics References External links * * * * [http://www.treasurycomics.com/gallery/galleryDClce7275.htm#C20 Limited Collectors' Edition 1972-1975] and 1976-1979 at Treasury Comics.com * [http://www.treasurycomics.com/gallery/galleryDCfamous.htm Famous First Edition] at Treasury Comics.com Category:Comics anthologies Category:DC Comics titles Category:1972 comic debuts